Gracias a un error
by JennMcFanSamy
Summary: historia jathan no muy común, nathan se equivoca en grabación y eso desata muchos sentimientos ya se ya se pésimo resumen pero entren y no se arrepentirán no mucho
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy nueva en los fics así que porfa ténganme piedad apenas y se como se maneja esto! XD**

**Esta historia es jathan, ya que va a ser un poco cursi lo cual no queda con la gran SAM puckett…. Habrá menciones de madissen a la cual aclaro no odio ( o por lo menos no mucho ^^) quien sabe cuanto me tarde en capítulos apenas y escribí el primero ( ni siquiera se cuantos capítulos debería tener escritos no le entiendo a la pagina haha… enserio esta en ingles ¬¬)**

**Sin mas cosas o menzadas que decir ta ta tan: esperen… no se porque se pone esto pero ya lo saben **

**Icarly no es mío (ojala, así fuera seddie) y tampoco me pertenecen los brazos de nathan (baba :P) ahora si:**

**Gracias a un error (culpable nathan) cap.1 **

POV GENERAL

En el día de grabación de ilost my mind **( N.A. aww ya lo quiero ver y quien no? Autora loca ¬¬)**- jennette y nathan se encontraban grabando la escena donde Freddie le pregunta a sam si pueden hablar del beso** (N.A. Otra? SIP otra, esto no sucede es algo que rellene para hacer mi historia xD)**

**Freddie:** podemos hablar del beso?

Sam: (suspira) que quieres saber? Pregunta antes de que me arrepienta ¬¬

Freddie: primero que sientes por mí?

Sam: Te odio!

Freddie: entonces por que me besaste? O.o

Sam: (un poco tímida) me gustas….

Freddie: entonces, me odias; pero te gusto! -.-

Sam: ahora entiendes porque estoy aquí!

Freddie: bueno…quiero que sepas que yo también estoy igual (nervioso y tímido)

Sam: de que hablas?

Freddie: Ummm...… me refiero a que (un suspiro de los grandotes para agarrar valor N.A así me pasa a veces: P) se supone que tengo que odiarte, pero… (Otro suspiro) Me gustas "Jennette" (lo dijo rápido como se supone que debía ser la escena pero no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo O.o)

JENNETTE POV

O.O que cosas dijo? Se supone que debía decir sam ¬¬. Me quede unos segundos en shock y creo que también todos los demás, pero creo que nathan ni supo lo que dijo (adivinaste! :D)

Ammm….Corte!- dijo Dan y creo que medio feliz y confundido (en mi historia hasta Dan será jathan ;D)

Corte? Porque? Si hasta me salio bonito - creo que nathan seguía sin darse cuenta por esto que dijo ¬¬

Entonces le tuve que decir que si sabía lo que dijo -_- al parecer estaba perdido….pobre.

POV NATHAN

Jennette me dijo que dan dijo eso porque yo había dicho Ay por dios! El chiste es que yo dije algo que estaba pensando!

No me digas que dije mi pensamiento en voz alta- pregunte a jennette espantado

Estabas pensando que te gustaba?- me respondió mas confundida.

Oigan chicos que tal si olvidamos este pequeñito errorcito ¬¬ (sarcasmo) que tuvo nathan-dijo miranda..

Eso es muy buena idea-dije rápido para zafarme y alzando la mano.

P...por mi esta -dijo jennette como en shock todavía y como… triste?

Chavos, se pueden apurar a grabar otra vez, la peluca de PAM, me da comezón ( N.A. tienen que saber quien dijo esto verdad? Si no, pues fue Jerry ;D) y además el pantalón me queda pegadito en mi…

OK…- dijo rápido Noah- ay que grabar, vamos chicos!

**Y eso es todo lo que se me ocurrió para el primer capitulo y dejar un poco de suspenso se que es muy corto pero tratare de hacerlos mas largos cuando vaya tomando sabrosura la historia xD grax por leer y si tienen Internet ahí nos vemos! OK eso lo tome prestado hehe bueno bye…**


	2. Pensamientos

**Hey! Otro capitulo mas, ****perdón si tardo con algunos capítulos en verdad ni siquiera los tengo escritos pero bueno aquí esta…. Espero les guste ^^**

**Aclaro que el orden de episodios que aparecerán o diálogos no suceden son puestos de acuerdo a mi historia ;D**

**Y como se tiene que poner **

**Icarly no es mío XD ni la voz de jennette, me encanta como canta ^^**

_**GRACIAS A UN ERROR **__**(culpable nathan)**_

Capitulo 2- Pensamientos 

**Anteriormente:**

_Estabas pensando que te gustaba?- me respondió mas confundida.__  
><em>_Oigan chicos que tal si olvidamos este pequeñito errorcito ¬¬ (sarcasmo) que tuvo nathan-dijo miranda..__  
><em>_Eso es muy buena idea-dije rápido para zafarme y alzando la mano.__  
><em>_P...por mi esta bien-dijo jennette como en shock todavía y como… triste?__  
><em>_Chavos, se pueden apurar a grabar otra vez, la peluca de PAM, me da comezón ( N.A. tienen que saber quien dijo esto verdad? Si no, pues fue Jerry ;D) y además el pantalón me queda pegadito en mi…__  
><em>_OK…- dijo rápido Noah- ay que grabar, vamos chicos!_

**Actual:**

**POV JENNETTE**

**Desperté****, me lave mis dientes, me bañe, me arregle y estuve un rato con mi familia, después tuve que ir al estudio a ver el nuevo libreto, Cuando ya estábamos todos empezamos a leerlo, todo estaba bien, hasta que yo leí una parte a la cual los demás, excepto creo que también nathan lo tomaron muy normal, pero yo sentí algo en mi pecho cuando lo leí, Miranda tenia que besar a nathan! Eso ya había pasado en otro episodio, y otra vez sentí el dolor. Solo que ahora es mas fuerte y ni siquiera se porque…. Alguien interrumpió y ese fue Dan:**

Jenn; estas de acuerdo con el libreto**?- me pregunto y yo respondí asentando mi cabeza, aunque no estuviera tan de acuerdo, no quería que alguien lo notara, y creo que me equivoque porque vi que****…..(N.A. luego digo quien fue para que quede en suspenso, wiii ya empezó mi lado malo :D)**

**Se me quedo viendo muy raro(a) pero no le quise seguir dando importancia.**

**NATHAN POV**

**Al despertar, me duche, cepille mis dientes, baje a desayunar y por una razón, la cual ya deben saber no me puse concentrar en mi almuerzo: S, le había confesado a Jennette que me gustaba, bueno en realidad lo estaba pensando, porque estoy muy confundido con mis**** sentimientos, tengo a Madissen y se supone que debo quererla, es así con las novias no? Pero últimamente no he querido pensar en ella, mas bien en jennette, esa rubia es atractiva no lo pueden negar! Ay a quien engaño es hermosa!, lo siento soy un chico y las hormonas me traicionan…. En que estaba? OH si! Últimamente pienso todavía mas desde IOMG y el ultimo beso con ella, sus labios tenían una textura suave y un sabor a durazno al parecer se prepara mucho cuando va a grabar un beso, los cuales me alegra que solo hayan sido conmigo, termine de pensar y me fui al estudio a ver el libreto del sig. Capitulo.**

**Leí una parte que no me gusto mucho, tenia que besar a Miranda otra ves ¬¬, no me alegraba mucho porque a Miranda la quiero como a una hermana pero no tuve nada mas que hacer, solo aceptar cuando Dan me pregunto si estaba de acuerdo con el libreto, solo quería que todos olvidaran lo que había dicho antes, creo que todos cayeron menos… ****( la misma persona, aun no lo diré ^^****)…. No le di importancia o no mucha y me puse a pensar otra vez.**

**GENERAL POV**

El elenco se estaba preparando para irse cada quien a sus casas, pero Jerry los invito a una fiesta y decidieron ir.

En la fiesta:

Wow! La música esta súper!- grito miranda a jennette.

Claro esta fiesta es lo mejor! – le contesto pero lo hizo distraída ni siquiera la fiesta hacia que se le olvidara lo que dijo Nathan.

**JENNETTE POV**

**Esto esta genial pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Desde IOMG cuando tuve que besar a Nathan volvieron esos insectos a mi estomago****, como la primera vez que lo bese en realidad nunca se fueron, pero esta vez se hizo mas fuerte, Nathan dijo que le gustaba trataba de pensar que fuera verdad, pero había un problema…. Madissen, la novia de Nathan, no tengo nada en contra de ella pero siento que es un obstáculo para confesar lo que creo que siento, aun no estoy muy segura, no me puedo enamorar de un compañero de trabajo, un amigo con el que me llevo súper pero a la vez es un chavo muy lindo y oigan! Soy chica quien no se enamoraría de nathan? ****( con esos brazos y cara y ufff...….baba!- lo siento xD)**** y mis hormonas no se llevan conmigo, en serio tengo que pensar muy bien…..**

**Y hasta aquí otro capitulo, lo escribí ayer para no tardar tanto en publicar esta es la primera parte de pensamientos pero el sig. Tendrá diferente nombre****, la persona anónima tal ves salga en el otro capitulo y ahora si XD adiós! Hasta cuando escriba el otro ^^ ….**

Gracias, a alexia93 por tus consejos espera así quede un poco mejor aquí también puse notas de autor pero te imaginas tenían mas!

A luceritoseddie, fernose Grax ;D


	3. Confesión  confusión

**Hola Amantes de los fics ^^, primero que nada gracias a todos por sus comentarios tal vez después de este tarde un poco en subirlo, he tenido un problema y no se si pueda subir el 4 rápido.**

**Y como ya saben, icarly no es mío, si fuera así conociera a jennette y a nathan enserio es un sueño :'(**

_**Gracias a un error (culpable Nathan)**_

Capitulo 3- _Confesión ^^ - Confusión ¬¬_

**Anteriormente:**

**JENNETTE POV**

Esto esta genial pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Desde IOMG cuando tuve que besar a Nathan volvieron esos insectos a mi estomago, como la primera vez que lo bese en realidad nunca se fueron, pero esta vez se hizo mas fuerte, Nathan dijo que le gustaba trataba de pensar que fuera verdad, pero había un problema…. Madissen, la novia de Nathan, no tengo nada en contra de ella pero siento que es un obstáculo para confesar lo que creo que siento, aun no estoy muy segura, no me puedo enamorar de un compañero de trabajo, un amigo con el que me llevo súper pero a la vez es un chavo muy lindo y oigan! Soy chica quien no se enamoraría de nathan? ) y mis hormonas no se llevan conmigo, en serio tengo que pensar muy bien…..

**Actualmente:**

**POV GENERAL**

**Pasando dos días, tenia tenían que grabar el episodio, no lo soporto. Resulta que en el episodio habría un nuevo chavo que seria el enamorado de Carly (****Jean-Luc Bilodeau es el mismo de best player). Este ya se lleva súper con Jennette desde tiempo atrás. Así que terminando de grabar todas las escenas.**

**(Con todo el elenco)**

**Jean:** Hey!Como estas?

**Jennette:** Súper! Que increíble que estés en icarly…

**En el mismo tiempo a ellos conversando**:

**Miranda**: Que lindos se ven juntos verdad?

**Nathan:** (susurrando) tu me odias…..

Miranda: Que dijiste?

**Nathan**: Emm.. Nada, que si se ven bien lindos juntos wii ¬¬

**En eso llega Noah:**

Hey miranda, creo que Dan te busca para que le ayudes con Jerry...

**M**: que tiene?

**Noah**: Se puso a correr con sus calzoncillos en la cabeza peleando porque seddie termino en este episodio.

**M:** Ay otra vez con sus calzones! OK ahora vengo….

**Nathan:** Que gracioso Jerry no? Peleando por el seddie, por que todos piensan que quedo bien con SAM?

**Noah:** 1.- por que se ven bien juntos ^^ 2.- por que todos se dan cuenta como se miran ¬¬ y 3.- por que la escritora de este fic nos hizo a todos seddie O.o

**Nathan**: que?

**Noah**: Nada… oye quería hablarte sobre algo.

**Nathan:** Claro de que?

**Noah:** te gusta jenn, cierto?

**Nathan:** Que! Claro que no pfff...pfff...noooo, por que lo dices?

**Noah:** Porque lo dijiste! Y cuando vimos el libreto aquella vez del beso con Miranda, creo que fui el único al que no se le olvido **(seeep, Noah era la persona secreta ;D**) Oye somos mejores amigos igual que con jennette y los conozco muy bien como para darme cuenta de lo que sienten ¬¬, porque no hablas con ella?

**Nathan**: no puedo llegar y decirle, Oye jennette fíjate que empezaste a gustarme desde quien sabe cuanto y pienso que tu estas igual y por mi novia no te preocupes termino con ella y listo ¬¬

**Noah:** y por que no?

**Nathan**: ¬¬ enserio eso no ayuda .

**Noah:** bueno que te parece hablas con ella y tratas de sacarle quien le gusta si no te dice la verdad o de plano no te dice nada voy yo y le pregunto

**Nathan**: Umm... OK ya que….

**JENNETTE POV:**

**Nathan se acerco que si podíamos hablar, al principio no acepte porque estaba hablando con Jean, y aparte no quería estar muy cerca de el, hasta aclarar todo en mi. **

Oye, Noah me mando a preguntarte algo- **me dijo Nathan rápido después de que parecía pensar en lo que decía**

**Tuve que preguntarle que era, sabiendo que era mentira creo que le afecta actuar de Freddie por que el tampoco sabe mentir….**

Bueno, esta haciendo una encuesta que eeem… trata de, de… de el amor? Si eso el amor y quiero saber quien te gusta dentro del set si es que alguien te gusta dentro del set- **me dijo nervioso y apenado**

**Hehe creo que ya veo por donde va esto, pero no se la dejare tan fácil veremos si me conoce un poco ^^ además tendré que poner mi actuación hasta en la vida real…..**

Dile a Noah que si, si me gusta alguien que en este momento esta en el set **(dejo claro que estaban Jerry, Nathan, Jean y hasta el mismo Noah)** pero que si quiere saber **EL**, venga a preguntármelo el mismo o **EL** se de cuenta de quien es :D- **dije acercándome a el lentamente **

**Ahora si empezare el juego Nathan xD**

**NATHAN POV**

…**. o EL se de cuenta de quien es- me decía jenn con una sonrisa, creo que ya se dio cuenta de que el que quiere saber soy yo, y al parecer esta empezando con un juego pues se acerco peligrosamente a mi, pero ya me se esto así que no dejare esta vez que gane**

Bien… yo le digo jenn y por cierto yo ya le dije quien me gusta, por que no lo haces tu**?- le dije haciendo su misma estrategia, acercándome.**

Porque de ti, todo mundo sabe quien te gusta y por que soy mujer y no somos tan fáciles de decir nuestros sentimientos-**Me dijo y lo hizo hablándome al oído, OK esta será guerra pero a que se refería con que ya sabe quien me gusta? Ohh si Madissen se me había olvidado ese detalle ¬¬**

Pues… tal vez si sea ella o tal vez no, quien sabe puedes llevarte una sorpresa, y si fuera así, que tendría, es mi novia no? Se supone que me debe gustar o tengo que olvidarme por si alguna persona tiene celos- **esta vez se lo dijo cerca de su rostro mirando sus labios, Esta vez no iba a perder**

**JENNETTE POV**

**Ya me di cuenta que me lleva el juego tal vez no quiera perder pero ya veremos este será el ultimo y ganare**

Tal vez si, alguien tenga celos, no se tu madre por quitarle a su bebe o alguna fan, o hasta podría llegar a ser una amiga- **dije acariciando su mejilla y acercando sus labios a mi y cuando lo iba a besar….**- Pero quien sabe! A lo mejor lo tienes que averiguar- **le susurre mientras lo separaba bruscamente, se quedo paralizado y callado y fue ahí que me di cuenta que Mami Gano! **

**Jennette- 1 Nathan- 0**

Bueno me voy, tengo que hablar con Jean**- se lo dije como ilusionada y emocionada, tampoco dije que le diría directamente que era el ^^**

**NATHAN POV**

**OK probablemente seré la vergüenza de los hombres, lo se dije que ganaría pero esa rubia es astuta! Pero no mas que yo, próximamente vera ¬¬**

Bueno me voy, tengo que hablar con Jean- **me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos después de dejarme todo idiotizado.**

**Pero espera después de seducirme ahora va a hablar con Jean! Aaghh no se que pensar**

**GENERAL POV**

**Cuando jennette se fue, llego Noah:**

**Noah**: Hey! Como te fue viejo? (**lo siento no se como hablan los hombres entre ellos xD)**

**Nathan**: No lo se! Me deja confundido, primero se acerca y después habla de Jean! Creo que el que le gusta es Jean **(dijo decepcionado y un poco triste)**

**Noah**: Estas seguro, tendré que averiguar yo tu eres muy crédulo **(rodando los ojos)**

**Nathan**: A pues gracias ¬¬

**Y hasta aquí! creo que no me salio tan largo como pensaba pero después agregare muchas cosas a otros episodios para hacerlos largos y les quería pedir un favor!**

**Me pueden decir que es lo que les gusta y los que no le gusta de la historia, la quiero mejorar y necesito sus opiniones ya que veo que no mucha gente la lee.**

**Ahora si, gracias por a los pocos que la leen, hasta el próximo capitulo tratare de publicarlo pronto antes de ILMM ya que en ese fin de semana solo usare la compu para ver el episodio! Wii quien no esta emocionado! SEDDIE AL FIN!**

**¿Que pasara con nathan y jennette?**

**¿Como investigara Noah?**

**¿Cómo ira la 3 guerra mundial entre nathan y jennette?**

**¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas que ni yo se? **

**Samy ^^**


	4. Plan pensadolisto!

**Que pex cachorr….. OK no ya lo siento de repente sale mi lado werevertequeño**

**Pero ahora si, Hey! Como están? Antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, gracias a todos y también los que agregaron a favoritos ^^ soy nueva y eso emociona ;D **

**Si icarly fuera mío, el primer beso hubiera sido el primer episodio ^^ y de ahí todos los seddies ;D… Ahora si empezaremos con la guerra…. Digo con el capitulo ;D**

_**Gracias a un error (culpable Nathan)**_

_Capitulo 4-Plan pensado…listo!_

**Anteriormente:**

**Nathan**: No lo se! Me deja confundido, primero se acerca y después habla de Jean! Creo que el que le gusta es Jean **(dijo decepcionado y un poco triste)**

**Noah**: Estas seguro, tendré que averiguar yo tu eres muy crédulo **(rodando los ojos)**

**Nathan**: A pues gracias ¬¬

**Actual:**

**POV GENERAL**

**El elenco tenia que ir al estudio solo a ver que editaban del episodio y todo el rollo que tanto hacen ahí los días viernes****, así que nos vamos al estudio:**

Hey nathan, aun quieres que hable con jenn sobre… tu sabes, eso**-dijo Noah decidido a hacer lo que le dijera Nathan con tal de ayudar a sus amigos.**

Por supuesto que si Noah, por favor ayúdame con eso, pero si puedes hazlo ahorita, porque tengo un plan y estoy seguro que no va a fallar, pero primero debo asegurarme de que te diga y después que empiece el juego**- le contesto Nathan, acariciando su barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo.**

Enserio nathan me asustas, y no me digas que van a hacer otro de sus juegos ¬¬ lo único que me tranquiliza es que siempre el que pierde eres tu así que ahora no la lastimes**- le dijo señalándolo y como preocupado**

Tranquilo no será nada, además no siempre gana ella! Bueno si pero… ay cállate jum**-dijo volteando la cara (heheh así me indigno yo haha)- **bueno ve a hablar con ella, yo estaré por ahí….no se por ahí!

OK pero recuerda- **dijo Noah con paciencia**- tranquilízate!-**aquí lo dijo no tan relajado**

**Noah se fue a buscar a jennette para hablar con ella, hasta que la encontró****:**

Jennette! Estoy buscándote, quiero hablar contigo**- dijo un poco agitado nuestro gordito favorito xD**

Si ya me di cuenta, de que quieres hablar al parecer tan urgente**-dijo indiferente jennette**

Bueno en primera… tengo sed ¬¬ y en segunda no se si nathan te hablo de eeem de la entrevista?**- lo dijo con cara de O.o **

Ohh si TU entrevista verdad? Oye Noah somos mejores amigos ya dímelo directo si quieres saber si me gusta nathan te lo diré pero con una condición, de acuerdo?-**hablo jennette enfadad por todo el pancho que se traían entre los tres**

Bueno tienes razón, cual es la condición?**-pregunto un poco asustado Noah**

Si le dices algo a nathan, sacare mi actuación puckett y no te gustara ¬¬, tengo un plan, y como siempre ganare pero si le dices algo se me vendrá abajo, entonces me ayudas o no?-**dijo sin rodeos a Noah que se veía con cara de que estaba pensando o con cara de en que me metí.**

OK tu ganas dime la verdad y juro que no le diré a nadie**-juro alzando la mano **

Gracias, y bueno si, tal ves si sienta atracción y blabla todo eso de.. Ash OK si me gusta pero no le digas nada porfa**- dijo ya mas tranquila y bajando la mirada**

Ay lo sabia, hacen linda pareja ^^-** dijo Noah con tono de emm.. Niña esperanzada**

OK… bueno como sea iré a hablar con nathan, ya empezare mi juego xD**-dijo jennette dando una sonrisa maliciosa **

**Y así marchándose hacia donde estaba nathan.**

**POV NATHAN**

**OK ya todo mi plan esta listo, si quieres jugar jenn así será, hablare con Noah para ver si investigo algo que me sirva, ya que lo encontré:**

Hey Noah, investigaste algo?-** le pregunte muy curioso en serio quería saber**

Umm ps si y mucho**- me contesto sonriente-**

Perfecto y dime que te dijo?-**le dije contento a punto de saltar**

No te lo diré, lo siento lo prometí**-me dijo avergonzado**

Hehe, vamos Noah, como lo pudiste haber prometido!-** respondí exaltado, quería saber eso era muy importante!- **bueno ya, si lo prometiste ni modo tendré que investigar yo mismo**-termine diciéndole tranquilo. Tengo que ir a hablar con ella para empezar.**

**Camine buscándola, cuando vi que se acercaba a mí.**

Hola nathan, te estaba buscando, te quería decir algo**- me dijo jenn con una sonrisa que hay por dios, que linda! OK ya concéntrate!**

Hehe, si yo tambien pero tu primero**- le dije un poco pero solo un poco eh no crean que OK si estaba muy nervioso ¬¬ **

Ahh no te preocupes espero, dime tu**-me respondió, pero como caballero que soy le cedí la palabra y me la regreso y… unos 20,800 veces después de regresarnos la palabra ¬¬**

**Decidí hablar yo para no hacer tanto drama O.o**

Bueno OK ya te digo yo, es que quería ver si no se te gustaría ir conmigo Umm no se al cine, a la alberca o no se a la feria que esta cerca o a algún lugar mañana?- **le dije normal porque que creen? En unos de esos lugares empezare mi juego ;D**

Wow! Es lo mismo que te iba a decir**-dijo emocionada….**

**POV JENNETTE**

Wow! Es lo mismo que te iba a decir- **le dije emocionada es perfecto para mi plan, en serio ganare kress ñ.ñ**

Ahh si?-** me contesto confundido, haha deberían ver su cara!**

Claro, que te parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo a que lugar vamos mañana Umm... como a las 12:00 esta bien?-**ay nathan, nathan tu mismo acabas de caer**

Esta bien, pero mejor vamos directo al parque y después vemos a que otros lugares vamos, pero bueno mejor vamos a ver el episodio o se darán cuenta que ni caso les hicimos**-termino el para ir a su trabajo.-**a por cierto llevare a madissen espero no te moleste- **me lo dijo con una sonrisa que parecía triunfante y después se fue.**

OK tengo que aceptar que eso no me lo esperaba ¬¬ pero al parecer tenemos la misma mente porque "espero no te moleste pero llevare a Jean"- me dije a mi misma con la sonrisa mas grande tipo gato de Alicia en las maravillas, mañana será un día glorioso!

**Y hasta aquí el episodio de hoy! ;D espero les haya gustado, a partir de aquí espero yo se ponga emocionante habrá una que otra pelea, algunos celos, otra pelea, rasguñotes sangre…..OK no pero estará interesante ^^**

**Ahora quisiera agregar que estoy de acuerdo con algunos comentarios que dejan de que casi el jathan no lo leen o algo así… ACLARO yo soy jathan pero de amistad solo que hago esta historia porque de repente se me ocurrió yo se que no quedaran juntos o bueno no lo se ya es cosa de ellos pero con tal de que sean amigos yo estoy feliz próximamente pondré una historia seddie que se llame **_**"El mejor juego"**_** que se me acaba de ocurrir para tener de los dos y no haya mas conflicto en si debo poner a los actores reales la historia la seguiré por diversión solamente es lo que me entretiene por ahora**

**OK bueno hasta aquí si les gusto, si dijeron que asco de historia, dudas, sugerencias o comida rancia que aventar no duden en poner Reviews s****e acepta de todo.**

**Se cuidan AThho: **** samy **


	5. Que empieze el juego

**Hey! Como están? Bueno ahora si no tengo nada que decir mas que… OMG literalmente perdí mi mente con ILMM, ya lo que todos esperamos! SEDDIE AL FIN! Y como eso me emociono, aquí les traigo el otro capitulo de lo contenta que estoy hasta la fecha no dejo de verlo, los fines de semana no subiré capítulos, mi papa ocupa en la mañana la compu y mi hermano en la noche, si se preguntan como vi. ILMM? No me quite de la compu desde las 12:00 AM xD.**

**Ahora si, icarly no es mío y ahora me alegro por que no se me habría ocurrido ILMM. Ahora t ata taan:**

_**Gracias a un error(culpable nathan)**_

Capitulo 5- Que empiece la guerra

**Anteriormente:**

**.-**a por cierto llevare a madisen espero no te moleste- me lo dijo con una sonrisa que parecía triunfante y después se fue.

OK tengo que aceptar que eso no me lo esperaba ¬¬ pero al parecer tenemos la misma mente porque "espero no te moleste pero llevare a Jean"- me dije a mi misma con la sonrisa mas grande tipo gato de Alicia en las maravillas, mañana será un día glorioso!

**Actual:**

**POV NATHAN**

A las 11:30 pase por Madisen para ir al parque con Jennette, se que lo que voy a hacer no es nada bueno. Pero es necesario, se que Madisen probablemente sufra y que no se lo merece (**bueno tantito, si me enojo lo que dijo de los surfistas…piripitiflautica…) **espero entienda.

Llegamos al parque y ahí nos esperaba Jenn, se veía tan hermosa como siempre y…¿ Que es eso? Jean llego y le dio un beso… en la mejilla ¬¬, que hace aquí! Ash! Se supone que yo traería a Madisen para darle celos, no para salir en parejas :. Ya que llegamos con ellos se saludaron, porque yo seguía en mi mundo, hasta que Madisen me saco de el…

Oye nathan, no vas a saludar?-me pregunto curiosa sonriendo.

Ohh si, lo siento estaba, pensando- jum...confusión ni siquiera sabia que decir- Pero hola Jenn- dije contento- y hola Jean- no tan animado, genial! Hasta sus nombres se parecen, creo que con ellos aplica el "están hechos el uno para el otro" mendigos dichos.. No hay uno que diga "enamórate de tu mejor amiga, no habrá problemas"! Ya que, ahora me tengo que poner bien con mi plan o perderé… de nuevo

**JENNETTE POV**

Bueno que tal si vamos por unos raspados y después no se caminamos aquí en el parque- dije yo para quitar el silencio incomodo que se creo entre nosotros.

Claro-lo que tu digas-por que no?- me contestaron, me encamine y ellos me siguieron, pero en eso Jean me tomo de la mano y me sonrío, no supe que hacer y regrese a ver disimuladamente a Nathan, el cual tenia una mirada de asesino e inmediato tomo la mano de Madisen regalándole la sonrisa mas grande que pudo haber hecho,¿ así que vamos a jugar no?, recibí la mano de Jean y no se de donde saque tantos dientes para sonreír.

Cuando llegamos a los raspados, yo pedí de tamarindo, Jean de grosella, Nathan de limón y Madisen igual que yo. Cada hombre pago el de su acompañante.

Hey!, me dejas probar tu raspado- me pregunto Jean sonriendo y Nathan...he no le gusto lo que dije- Claro todo lo que tu quieras- le conteste extendiéndole mi rapado.

Oye… yo también puedo probar tu raspado?-me pidió nathan- Hay pobre Jenn, se van a acabar su raspado si quieres toma del mío-le dijo Madisen antes de que yo contestara.

**NATHAN POV**

Madisen me ofreció de su raspado, lo cual me sirvió con Jenn por que tenia una cara de "aléjate" y decidí aprovecharla.- Gracias Mad, tu siempre tan linda con las demás ^^- dije cuando me iba acercando para darle un beso y cuando estaba cerca….

Oye Jean, vente vámonos un rato a caminar, los "tortolitos" quieren un rato solos ¿o no "mad"?- pregunto mi rubia…digo la rubia- bueno si quieres mejor vámonos a caminar todos- le respondió madisen un poco incomoda- Bueno en realidad también nosotros necesitamos un rato solos… todo lo que decía hacia que hirviera mi sangre como nunca….

**JENNETTE POV**

Bueno en realidad también nosotros necesitamos un rato solos,¿verdad Jean?- le dije cuando lo estaba acercando a mi, se que dirán… como no es nada tuyo y lo vas a besar? O solo lo utilizas para darle celos a Nathan! O cosas así, pero no se preocupen ya había hablado con Jean sobre esto:

**FLASHBACK**

**Jean**: Hey! Como estas?

**Yo:** Súper! Que increíble que estés aquí en icarly…..

**Jean**: hehe si, amo este programa, y oye como va lo de nathan.

**Yo**: peor, pasaron unas cosas por aquí y menos me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza.

**Jean:** Oye que tal si te ayudo, mira tengo un plan

…

**Yo**: es increíble! Gracias! Yo le digo para empezar todo…

**FIN FLASKBACK**

Sip, le dije a Jean desde que grabamos Best player, era encantador y me callo bien al instante y nos volvimos muy amigos. Y el realmente actuaba bien con esto y bueno regresando al acercamiento de saliva….

Cuando estuvimos a punto de juntar nuestros labios…..

Madisen tiene razón, deberíamos caminar TODOS JUNTOS sin separarnos ni un "rato"- dijo de manera rápido Nathan empujándome de los hombros haciéndome caminar-Que salvaje- le susurre al oído- Hay! Cállate y camina besucona-me reclamo, yo solo reí y el rodó los ojos.

**GENERAL POV**

Los cuatro caminaron por el parque hasta que a Jenn le gano la vejiga xD y tuvo que ir al baño y como toda ley de la mujer sección A párrafo B **(que cosa O.o)**, Madisen la acompaño en su aventura al baño.

**MADISEN** **POV**

En el camino hacia el baño, decidí sacarle conversación a Jennette, se que yo estoy con Nathan** (¬¬), **pero tampoco confío mucho en ellos dos, se la pasan mucho tiempo juntos, y se tienen que besar en grabaciones **(wii)**

Y… que pasa con Jean, te gusta? - le pregunte para informarme civilizadamente, OK quería saber que tenían ;D- No, solo amigos- me contesto tranquila.

Y tú, como van las cosas con Nathan-me devolvió la pregunta. Yo no sabia que contestar, Nathan se había comportado extraño últimamente, las cosas no era como antes y pues no sabia en que pensar….-Yo creo que bien aunque… ya las cosas no son como antes y deberíamos pensar en algunas cosas- me sincere con ella y llegamos al baño.

**JEAN POV**** (en el mismo tiempo que Jennette y Madisen)**

El silencio era muy tenso entre nosotros dos, además de que me veía con cara de pocos amigos, se ve que no le caía bien, pero le prometí a Nettie (así le gusta que la llamen) que la ayudaría, así que tendré que hablar con el, de macho a macho, de hombre a hombre, de victima a su próximo asesino:

Y como van las cosas con Madisen-le pregunte mirando hacia otro lado pero el seguía sin responder así que sin miedo, bueno solo un poquito T.T le pregunte directamente:

Oye que tienes, enserio no es de hombres dejar de hablar como si fueras una nenita, dime por quien es, por Madisen o Jennette-le solté sin rodeos. El se limito a mirarme por unos segundos hasta que respondió.

Madisen no tiene nada que ver, es Jennette, no quiero que le hagas nada, se ve que le gustas y no quiero que la lastimes-diciendo todo esto con un toque de tristeza y enojo y con un gran suspiro al final. No podía creer que este chico fuera tan menso ¬¬ y no se de cuenta. Pero prometí ayudar a Jennette con el y a la vez que ella ganara en su raro juego, no le podía confesar que ella gustaba de el pero tampoco lo hare sufrir mas.

Tranquilo, lo mas seguro es que ella no este enamorada de mi, y si fuera así que estoy seguro que no, no la heriría, como de repente otras personas hacen-le mencione palmeándole el hombro, pero pregunto lo que temía-Quien le hace daño y porque estas tan seguro que no te quiere? –me puse nervioso con esas preguntas cuando vi que venían las chicas del baño…Gracias! ;D

**POV GENERAL**

Las dos señoritas llegaron y se propusieron a seguir caminando para después ir a otro lugar, en sus caminos se encontraban unos que otros fans con fotografías Jathan pidiendo autógrafos, gritando o diciéndoles cosas que hacían que hubiera sonrojos por el par, Madisen reflexionaba y Jean solo reía.

Una de las fans llamada "Ivonne"** (te quero amiga ;D) **le pidió a Jennette cantar en una de las competencias de canto que se presentaba en el parque, Ivonne fue astuta y le pidió a Madisen que también cantara. Ellas aceptaron, fueron a apartar lugares en el auditorio y llego la hora de cantar:

**(la P será de presentador**)

P: Buenas tardes a todos, hoy habrá una presentación especial, tendremos a la co-estrella de Icarly cantando para nosotros: Jennette McCurdy!

Aplausos llenaron el auditorio y Jenn subió, agradeció y se dispuso a cantar **(escuchen put your arms around someone de jennette mccurdy pa hacer ambiente ;D)**

**Every single day there's a million distractions  
>People come and go, never know who are passing<br>Sun's up, sun's down  
>Again and again<strong>

**You can feel it in the air  
>You can tell something's missing<br>Might be a whisper, but if you listen  
>Our hearts are crying loud and clear<br>So why not stop right here?**

**Just put your arms around someone  
>You never know who's waiting for a little love<br>It's not a waste of time, we've got enough  
>So put your arms around someone<br>There's a whole lot of hurt going around  
>If you got a smile, won't you pass it down<br>It's gonna mean so much  
>So go on, go on and put your arms around someone<strong>

**You can make someone's day with a simple connection  
>Leave a little space for a new perspective<br>Who knows? You never know what you'll find  
>Let your act shine, let it be contagious<br>Love always gonna be the remedy, the saver  
>Give it a chance, give it a try<br>It might even make you feel good inside**

**Just put your arms around someone  
>You never know who's waiting for a little love<br>It's not a waste of time, we've got enough  
>So put your arms around someone<br>There's a whole lot of hurt going around  
>If you got a smile, won't you pass it down<br>It's gonna mean so much  
>So go on, go on and put your arms around someone<strong>

**Feel the love and don't be scared  
>To open up<strong>

**Just put your arms around someone  
>You never know who's waiting for a little love<br>It's not a waste of time, we've got enough  
>So put your arms around someone<br>There's a whole lot of hurt going around  
>If you got a smile, won't you pass it down<br>It's gonna mean so much  
>So go on, go on and put your arms around someone<br>Oh, go on, go on and put your arms around someone**

Nuevamente los aplausos reinaron, y Jenn bajo del escenario.

P: Espectacular canción de la hermosa Nettie…. Ahora me informan que subirá al escenario la señorita Madisen Hill la cual cantara?

M: es mi sencillo "sugar" **( si quieren escúchenla si no PS da igual pero la canción así se llama….creo O.o)**

**I feel so shy but you're pulling me in  
>Come on speak and break the tension<br>Chocolate eyes and a lollipop smile  
>Taking a stroll down the candy isle<strong>

**Frozen in time you're fogging my view  
>But you see through and you start to move<br>My pounding chest makes it hard to start  
>Took a kiss to melt my heart<strong>

**Suga Suga  
>It's your sweetness that gives me a rush<br>Suga Suga  
>Taze my heart in a candy coated crush<br>So sweet and smooth, I wanna K.I.S.S. you  
>I just wanna, wanna<br>Suga Suga**

**Life of the party, we dance all night  
>Helping myself to what feels right<br>It's not love and I'm too young  
>But it feels so good to take the plung<br>Feel the heat, I'm burning up  
>Melting inside like a peanut butter cup<br>We won't go far since I'm raising the bar  
>I wanna see who you are<strong>

**Suga Suga  
>It's your sweetness that gives me a rush<br>Suga Suga  
>Taze my heart in a candy coated crush<br>So sweet and smooth, I wanna K.I.S.S. you  
>I just wanna, wanna<br>Suga Suga**

**Nothing better than the taste of your sweetness  
>Like a honey bee I'll be your queeness<br>Revving up for your Suga Suga  
>Stealing my heart now would ya, would ya<strong>

**(Suga Suga) x3**

**Suga Suga  
>It's your sweetness that gives me a rush<br>Suga Suga  
>Taze my heart in a candy coated crush<br>So sweet and smooth, I wanna K.I.S.S. you  
>I just wanna, wanna<br>Suga Suga**

**Suga Suga x4**

Al terminar, uno que otros aplausos se escucharon** (recuerden que hay fans Jathan así que no estaban muy contentos)**

Las otras participantes siguieron hasta que llego el momento de nombrar a la ganadora en categoría profesional:

P: y la ganadora es; Madisen Hill…Ahh se crean es JENNETTE MCCURDY! **(También el presentador tiene su lado werever)**

Todos de pie celebraron y las chicas bajaron del escenario

**NATHAN POV**

Wow! Nettie gano, auque no era gran sorpresa, me pone contento cuando ella sonríe. Jean la recibió con un abrazo, eso me molesto pero el juego seguía y no iba a mostrar mi enojo, entonces bajo Madisen y la tome de la cara para darle un beso….en la frente y decirle que ella también había cantado bien, cuando se separaron Jean y Jenn O.o, nos miramos frente a frente y para romper el hielo la abrase, sus brazos eran tan calidos que no me quería separar de ella, reaccione cuando vi un flash y a una niña pequeña gritar JATHAN! Nos separamos y estábamos algo sonrojados.

Bueno, creo que ya pasamos mucho tiempo en el parque, que tal si vamos a la playa de aquí cerca….

**Y… es todo! Waa me salio largo pero la emoción me aloco un poco (un poco?) OK si mucho pero es que enserio no dejo de ver el episodio por cierto, se me hizo difícil encontrar la letra de "suga" o como se llame ¬¬ ****nadie la pone O.o**

**Sabían que el cap. Iba a estar mas largo? Por eso estará en dos partes..**

**Ahora si grax por los comentarios awww los amo, y siga comentando, pueden hacer preguntas como:**

**Porque escogiste al chico de best player? O porque demonios pones a Madisen como si fuera buena? ( para mi lo es) o porque no dejas de escribir y nos haces a todos feliz? **

**Cosas así bueno ahora si se cuidan!**


	6. Recuerdos, interrupcionesy a correr!

**Hey! Como ****están? Se han dado cuenta que siempre saludo así?...Hehe no se me ocurre otra cosa. Pueden creer que sigo viendo ILMM, tengo una obsesión! Tendré que internarme en Aguas turbulentas…Yeii! Bueno, como se que están diciendo; muévete, no me importan tus problemas.**

**Aquí esta…esperen! Icarly, Nathan y Guppy no son míos, pero la cosa esta que escribo si.**

**Ahora si, en 5-4-3-2! (8) i know, you see (8) eso no era….esto si;**

_**Gracias a un error**_

_**Capitulo 6-Recuerdos, interrupciones y….a correr!**_

_**Anteriormente:**_

Wow! Nettie gano, auque no era gran sorpresa, me pone contento cuando ella sonríe. Jean la recibió con un abrazo, eso me molesto pero el juego seguía y no iba a mostrar mi enojo, entonces bajo Madisen y la tome de la cara para darle un beso….en la frente y decirle que ella también había cantado bien, cuando se separaron Jean y Jenn O.o, nos miramos frente a frente y para romper el hielo la abrase, sus brazos eran tan calidos que no me quería separar de ella, reaccione cuando vi un flash y a una niña pequeña gritar JATHAN! Nos separamos y estábamos algo sonrojados.

Bueno, creo que ya pasamos mucho tiempo en el parque, que tal si vamos a la playa de aquí cerca….

_**ACTUAL:**_

POV GENERAL

Los 4 iban a la playa, pero como Jennette y Madisen no llevaban traje, Jean se ofreció a ir por ellos al centro comercial de cerca pero necesitaba a una mujer para que le dijera cuales y convenció a Madisen para que fuera con el y le dijo a Jenn y a Nathan que fueron a apartar lugares.

**JEAN POV (en el centro comercial):**

Cuando llegamos, fuimos directamente al área de trajes de baño, Madisen se probó 2 y escogió el de Jenette. Al terminar, buscábamos botanas, bloqueador y demás y como estaba aburrido empezamos a charlar hasta que salio el tema Jathan! ;D

Y… segura estas bien con Nathan?- le pregunto curioso…

Pues…nunca ha sido lo mas lindo, siempre tiene que estar grabando o sale fuera (suspiró) pero últimamente ha estado todavía mas alejado- hablaba desanimada… espero que Jenn me de un premio al mejor amigo y me ame por toda su vida por lo que voy a hacer, pero así hare dos cosas, retiro a Madisen y Jenn se queda con Nathan...Espero.

Hey! Jean! Tierra llamando- me chispeo los dedos en la cara, yo solo sonreí, me acerque a ella y la base, por ahora no me habia golpeado y al parecer estaba correspondiendo, creo que era buena señal, cuando nos separamos, ella tenia una mirada de impresión pero se fue relajando y me sonrío…. Tal vez esto acabe bien…creo.

**GENERAL POV (en la playa, al mismo tiempo que Jean y Madisen)**

Jenn y Nathan rentaron las mesas, sillas y con oferta de sombrillas incluidas! xD, se acomodaron y empezaron a charlar de antes, como grababan videos, cuanto salían, sus bobos juegos de quien reirá primero pero que aun así los hicieron pasar muchos ratos agradables, reían, veían las olas pegar la orilla, algunos fans de la poca gente que habia se acercaba a veces a pedir autógrafos, pero después empezaron a hablar como habían cambiado las cosas, como se alejaron por que cada quien tendría que hace su vida fuera de la televisión, los videos que antes eran de nathan ahora eran de el chico llamado Max por el cual los fans hicieron rumores de que andaba con el, se demostraron algunos celos entre ellos y bajaban sus miradas….llego un momento en el que estaban tan cerca que podían perderse en sus ojos, cada vez se acercaban mas y mas hasta que sentían su respiración y cuando estaba a punto de suceder un beso tan esperado por los dos, desde ese beso grabado en ILMM, el cual sentían que necesitaban y que darían todo por nuevamente tocar los labios del que desde hace tiempo estaban enamorados….

Ya llegamos!-gritaron Jean y Madisen con algunas…muchas compras, Jenn y Nathan se hubieron que separar bruscamente, tanto que los dos cayeron de las sillas….y eran las de oferta!

Por dios! Que les pasa?-gritaron confundidos Jean y Madisen, ayudándolos a pararse

**Nathan POV**

Ay dios, otra vez besare a Jennette! Claro no me molesta para nada, pero ella pensara en lo que hace…Que hay de "Jean" y…..

Ya llegamos!-gritaron Jean y Madisen con algunas…muchas compras, me asuste tanto que me caí de la silla ¬¬ haha pero al parecer también Jenn por que también cayo haha estuvo súper!-

Por dios! Que les pasa- nos preguntaron aterrados, ayudándonos a pararnos- Amm nada es solo que nos asustaron- contesto MI rubia y ahora si puedo decirlo con orgullo! Me iba a besar!- Si solo fue eso, no es que estábamos charlando tan bien que nos íbamos acercando para besarnos y ustedes interrumpieron o algo por el estilo si es lo que están pensando- hable irritado y rápido para ayudar lo cual creo que no funciono mucho, porque Jenn se dio un zape en la frente y Jean y Madisen se miraron confundidos.

Bueno que trajeron? Son muchas cosas- les pregunte tratando de desviar el tema- Emm si y donde esta mi traje?- aporto mi súper queridísima amiga!- Ohh esta aquí ven si quieres vamos a cambiarnos a los baños del restaurante- le dijo Madisen y se fueron.

Ya que regresaron, que por cierto que gran elección había hecho Madisen con el traje de Jenn..o mas bien cualquiera le quedaba bien ^^, nos metimos a la playa nos bañamos, yo no le ponía mucha atención a Madisen, lo siento pero teniendo a Nettie así…como¿! Empezamos con la guerra de agua haha nos la pasamos súper, hicimos equipos yo con Jenn y Madisen con Jean, después nos cansamos en el agua y salimos a la arena y empezamos a jugar Tocaditas **(es un juego, de cuando tocabas a alguien, le tocaba a esa persona, perseguirlos) **lo se muy infantil, pero estábamos tan entretenidos que no nos importaba, me tocaba a mi perseguirlos y tenia cerca a Jennette, así que prepárate para perder ;D, pero es rápida al igual que yo o un poco mas, y cuando la toque nos íbamos a regresar pero una manada de fans llegaron a perseguirnos y tuvimos que correr, lo se por que correr y no quedarnos a tomarnos fotos o dar autógrafos? Ni yo lo se pero era divertido correr…. Hasta que me di cuenta que no nos perseguían y llegamos a un lugar que no se ni como se llama o donde estaba o que existía O.o, pero era lindo, era como una cascada, pero seguía siendo la playa o al menos eso espero…

Ay dios, creo que nos perdimos-Grito, caminando de un lado a otro mi no…ay todavía no ¬¬-tranquila, solo caminaremos de vuelta y ya regresaremos por el mismo camino, el cual creo que era por allá… o por allá?- trate de tranquilizarla pero eso no funcionaba ni siquiera conmigo….

OK si estamos perdidos, pero toma el lado bueno-le dije tranquilo después de la escena de vergüenza que no les quiero contar ^^- Así? Y cual es el lado bueno de estar perdida quien sabe donde, mientras tu novia y mi amigo ni sabe donde quedamos ¬¬!-dijo desesperada..Aunque tenia razón yo si tenia el lado bueno-el lado bueno es…que podemos hablar a solas sin interrupciones o una novia o "amigo" de por medio ¬¬-le enfatice la palabra amigo, y de inmediato ella se puso nerviosa y a hablar cosas sola, vaya las mujeres son difíciles con esto de confesar, me pregunto como le harán en la iglesia para confesarse O.o me iba a decir algo pero no la deje continuar-y ni se te ocurra decirme que no hay nada que hablar o que no quieres hablarlo

**JENNETTE POV**

Demonios! Este chico lee mentes ¬¬ pero ya que estamos solos tendré que aprovecharlo-muy bien no te diré nada de eso vamos a hablar de una vez lo tomas o lo dejas? – le dije ya aburrido de nuestros juegos- y es mas yo empiezo, te diré toda la verdad….

**Y que creen! Que hasta aquí! Lo siento se que tarde mucho para escribir nomás este pedacito pero me bloque y además ya tengo pensado el otro ****bueno mas o menos…gracias a todos por sus comentarios…intenten no querer matarme o por lo menos no hacerme sufrir antes de matarme, ya se me olvido que les iba a decir…**

**Enserio ya se me olvido, así que hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Los que quieran síganme en mi Twitter, regreso follow, ahora si: samy fuera!...**

**Oigan enserio algo importante sobre el capitulo les iba a decir y se me olvido! **

**Bueno todas sus dudas si es que tienen alguna me la ponen, comentarios se aceptan todos! Besen a un vagabundo y hablen con su novio ^^ así no era…pero me entienden ;D Chaoo!**


	7. Estar perdidos, a veces es bueno

**Hey! Como están? Lo siento pensaba cancelar la historia, pero al ultimo la seguiré ;D viene Idate Sam & Freddie! Que hermoso! Seddieptember ^^ y sin mas que decir mas que lo siento por la espera…..**

**Icarly, el cariño del maestro de Mate y Gibby no son míos, esta cosa que leen si.**

**Gracias a un error**

**Capitulo 6 – Estar perdidos…a veces es bueno**

**Anteriormente:**

el lado bueno es…que podemos hablar a solas sin interrupciones o una novia o "amigo" de por 

medio ¬¬-le enfatice la palabra amigo, y de inmediato ella se puso nerviosa y a hablar cosas sola,

vaya las mujeres son difíciles con esto de confesar, me pregunto como le harán en la iglesia para

confesarse O.o me iba a decir algo pero no la deje continuar-y ni se te ocurra decirme que no hay 

nada que hablar o que no quieres hablarlo

**JENNETTE POV**

Demonios! Este chico lee mentes ¬¬ pero ya que estamos solos tendré que aprovecharlo-muy 

bien no te diré nada de eso vamos a hablar de una vez lo tomas o lo dejas? – le dije ya aburrida

de nuestros juegos- y es mas yo empiezo, te diré toda la verdad….

**Actualmente:**

**GENERAL POV**

La verdad es que…(suspira) es que todo se arruino desde ese primer beso que grabamos en 

icarly, éramos grandes amigos y era lo mejor pero después, ese beso! Yo no había besado a

nadie ni siquiera en la vida real y me confundió totalmente por que cuando nos besamos se

sintieron unas cositas en el estomago y eso no es normal cuando besas a un amigo y-decía

esto rápido y caminando de un lado a otro- se supone que soy actriz debo superar un 

simple beso, pero no! Tenia que venir otro y otro y Agggghhh! Simplemente ahora paso! 

Me gustas y eso no esta bien….Como yo! Salir con alguien de trabajo o enamorada de un 

amigo con el cual tengo que compartir mi tiempo siempre, Y lo peor de todo es que estoy

diciendo muchas veces beso! ¬¬-Termino de decir tumbándose en la arena y cruzándose

de brazos, soltando un gran suspiro.- Bueno di algo!- Le grito a Nathan que se había puesto

colorado y nervioso, tartamudeando tonterías.

**NATHAN POV**

O.o Jennette McCurdy la rubia de la cual la mayoría de adolescentes están enamorados, la que

muchas adolescentes admiran como ejemplo a seguir **(wiii yo ;D es tan linda y canta súper, **

**es un ejemplo a….lo siento :$)****, **la rubia con la voz mas angelical que he escuchado, ella acabo

de confesar que le gusto! De una manera no tan común, pero no importa con saber eso tan

importante estoy feliz! Podría brincar en este momento, cargarla y darle vueltas por los aires y por

fin darle un beso que espero hace tanto tiempo, un beso que nos diéramos fuera de cámaras, solo

ella y yo testigos del beso, como novios oficiales. Escuchaba atentamente lo que me decía pero mi

cuerpo solo se quedaba parado como idiota, todo iba bien hasta que dijo: "Y lo peor de todo es

que estoy diciendo muchas veces beso", no eso no era! "Como yo! Salir con alguien de 

trabajo o enamorada de un amigo", era cierto no podríamos salir aunque quisiéramos y

ahora el problema no era Madisen, si no el hecho de que trabajamos juntos y vendrían

celos en trabajo como escenas besándonos con otros o problemas en los fans.

Bueno di algo!-Me grito sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero que podía decir!

Simplemente- Tu también me gustas- Le dije entregándole un abrazo que necesitaba desde

hace tiempo, me separe de ella aun viéndola a los ojos, lo iba a hacer para mi no hay vuelta

atrás, me gustaba- le gustaba, que mas quería para por fin darle el beso que tanto deseaba?

Nada….Me estaba acercando a ella y ella a mi, seria correspondido….Paso! No la bese!

Me interrumpió de repente diciendo que no estaba bien! Que si intentábamos algo debía ser

como debe, yo terminando con Madisen y totalmente libre, con acuerdos sin nada de celos

(el cual no se si cumpliría) y bien entendidos, pero yo no quería ni podía esperar mas esos

labios que tanto quería! No deje que terminara de decir lo que estaba bien o mal en nuestra

relación y si….. Ahora si la bese, no me quería separar de ella, solamente no y no, pero en

algún momento nuestro funcionamiento de ser vivo se interpuso, pero aclaro que si no

tuviera pulmones no me habría despegado nunca.

**JENNETTE POV**

Me esta besando! No es que no me gustara pero… a quien engaño! Me encanta, el actor deseado

por todas las adolescentes **(no sabes cuanto xD), **el que causaba envidia en algunos chicos, el

mejor actor pues solo se concentraba en hacer bien lo que hace, uno de mis mejores amigos, me

estaba besando! Si fuera posible así viviría toda mi vida, pegada a esos labios que me enloquecen

pero la falta de aire no lo permitió, nos fuimos separando poco a poco viéndonos a los ojos, esos

ojos chocolate que hipnotizan no me despegaba de su mirada, no quería y no podía reaccionar

entre en trance pero algo tenia que arruinarlo…un flash! Que acaso no estaba desierto aquí? O por

lo menos eso quería pensar pero de donde salio eso?- **Hey Nathan, creo que nos acaban de **

**tomar una foto**-le dije pero no me hacia caso, le moví mi mano de frente, le chispee los dedos,

incluso le di una cachetada! Y nada!-**No vas a lograr nada hasta que me des otro beso-**

Chamaco tramposo! Mencione que no podía negar por que me tenia abrazada! No me dejaba ir, y

con eso de que va al gimnasio y toma leche ¬¬ ya se puso fuertecito que aunque bueno, yo no

soy como Sam de fuerte como para hacer algo….solo paso de nuevo, nos acercamos y nos

besamos, empecé con un beso tierno y suave, pero el muy desesperado como si no fuera a sentir

esos besos otra ves, me alzo y me beso abrazándome, lo admito me encantaba todas esas formas

de sus besos, no había nadamas ni siquiera recordaba que estábamos en una supuesta

"desierta" hasta cierto punto de que vi flash….Y otra ves! Uno mas! Ahora si estaba segura no eran

mis suposiciones-**Nathan en serio nos están tomando fotos**-separándome de el uniéndome a

su mirada- **Por cierto ya me puedes bajar**-le dije tratándome zafar de sus brazos, de pronto

miles de flash vinieron a nosotros, eran fans! Y adivinen ya había prensa….Estamos en problemas.

**GENERAL POV**

Muchos reporteros, fans Jathan y Seddie o solo de icarly llegaron como avalancha, preguntando

muchas cosas, gritando, emocionándose…por fin después de tantos años habías visto de nuevo

Jathan! Y no solo pura amistad, tenían pruebas de besos y no quedarían atrás

**Oye Nathan que pasara ahora? Estarás con Jennette****? Habrá mas allá de la televisión?-**

esas y otras preguntas se le hacían a Nathan, el no sabia que responder pues habían quedado

hacerlo bien hasta terminar con M….Madisen! y aggh Jean los dejaron abandonados! Ni siquiera

de acordaban de ellos y eso trajo mas preguntas-**Jennette estarás con Nathan? Que paso con **

**Jean? O que paso con Max? No andaban juntos? Ahora estarás con el que era tu mejor **

**amigo?****- **Jennette tampoco se escapaba de las preguntas, todo era muy confuso, cámaras,

micrófonos a montones y J…Jean! Por supuesto lo había dejado abandonado cuando huyo de los

fans, los dos regresaron a verse pidiéndose ayuda, además de que ya sabían que se olvidaron de

su "pareja".

Ahora que pasaría? También se lo preguntaban ellos pues ni siquiera lo sabían, Madisen quedara

como la abandonada al igual que Jean y ellos como los malos del cuento, Madisen o incluso Jean

serian capaces de ponerse en su contra? Solo para conseguir publicidad o algo mas? Aun no se

sabe, no se sabe ni que chisme grande harán los paparazzi, ellos no sabían del plan de Jennette y

Jean, ellos no sabían que no marchaban bien las cosas entre Nathan y Madisen.

Todo cambiaria…?

**Y hasta aquí! Yeii! Lo se nada largo, probablemente mal escrito o de plano nada interesante pero se me fue la inspiración con lo que ha pasado ¬¬, la foto del malentendido, los twets entre Madisen y Nathan O.o Agggh! Se que Jathan no pasara pero se vale soñar no? Si no lo tengo en la vida real no se me escapara de lo ficticio**.

**Espero les haya gustado ( yo se que no) En el anterior no tuve ningún review y se siente gacho haha, otra razón por la que me desanime, pero todo sigue…**

**Están listos para IDATE SAM & FREDDIE? OMG! La mejor temporada estamos en SEDDIETEMBER, Yeeeii! Y bueno ya hable mucho. No dejo adelantos pero si dejo preguntas:**

**Madisen aprovechara los chismes y se hará la abandonada?**

**Lo hará Jean?**

**Con el rompimiento de Nathan Y Madisen que pasara?**

**Y los nuevos novios serán Jennette y Nathan?**

**Que habrá pasado mientras Madisen y Jean también estaban solos?**

**Los dejo pensando solo esas preguntas aunque ya di información de mas, habrá muchas cosas confusas que luego se arreglaran, nos vemos en el próximo ^^**

**Sammy fuera!**

**Próximo fic: Mil grullas (one-shot), y el mejor juego (Seddie)**


	8. Cancelada

**Hey! Que onda! Como están? Espero que bien, bueno con este les digo que decidí **

**cancelar mi fic por muchas razones, decidí ya no tener nada que ver con el Jathan y **

**ahora seré puro SEDDIE obvio ;D además ya no tengo tiempo, muchas tareas, **

**escuela, ejercicio, etc. Me concentrare en mi fic Seddie que Hare, no creo volver a **

**retomar este fic son muy nulas las posibilidades :/ , espero no se molesten, aunque **

**bueno veía que no a todos le gustaban ^^ pero esa no es una de las razones, **

**simplemente también la falta de inspiración es difícil escribirla cuando la realidad **

**otra, espero no se molesten xD Athho:jennmcfan (samy) **


End file.
